Bandages
by DarkPriestessOfHyrule
Summary: Healers get to see you at your weakest point and Lin Beifong will not show weakness even after the grueling battle with the Red Lotus and is satisfied with clenching her teeth and toughing it out. She however did not count on running into a certain wild man who decided to sneak out of his sickbed for a little fresh air. [Linumi]


**A/N: Man…what can I say about this? I am a bit at a loss for words. It isn't really funny past the middle but has a nice end- I will make more funny fics next update… Perhaps you should just read and write me a nice review…well…Linumi forever. **

**I own nothing…or this would happen.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bumi stared up at the ceiling groaning in boredom. It might be nighttime but he had been stuck in bed for days where the most exciting thing to happen during that time was him being able to get up to use the bathroom. Kya was bored too but she read books and was fine with that-as for Tenzin he was asleep most of the time (the reason might be whatever Pema and Katara were slipping into his tea). He wished he would heal faster. No one got to leave their beds until they passed the notorious 'Katara Test' which involved her poking every single bruise and dumping a boat load of water on them to bend so she could do a full body inspection going inch by inch when checking injuries. He sadly was nowhere near passing the 'Katara Test' having only fought the Red Lotus two days ago. If that wasn't bad enough Katara always made any visitor leave so they could 'get their rest'. He was annoyed and tired of resting (if that made sense). He had a broken arm, sprained wrist, he got his chest wrapped because of such and such or another. He just knew whatever it was that it hurt. He hadn't really bothered keeping up with what was injured, surprising considering he was bored enough to have done it. "That's it." he whispered in annoyance to himself, mindful of Kya who was asleep in a bed on the other side of the room. "No more laying around." and with that he carefully slid off his bed wincing when his feet touched the ground (when the hell had he gotten a broken leg?!). _Not today leg! You are going to be getting up and that's final!_ He scolded the limb dragging it as he walked to the closed door. Moment of truth-opening the creaking door- one single creak and Katara would be sent running. His hand moved slowly around the knob very gently pushing the door open. Bumi clenched his eyes closed wiping a single bead of sweat from his forehead as the door opened just enough to let him through where he didn't bother closing it but rather limped down the hall with a big smile on his face.

Katara should at least give them an hour out of their rooms to go outside, prisons did that and they were…well…prisons. Bumi decided he would limp himself out to the porch to get some air in his lungs that didn't smell like poultice and green tea. _Just a little further and you are gona be getting airbender food, aka air. _He froze in place when he head a sound. No! It can't be! He was just going to get air! This snitch would officially be in his 'you're a jerk book' if they turned him in! The man frowned noticing the sound was going further away from him making him peek around the corner to see an opened door at the very end that had light coming out of it and an outline of a fellow limper heading slowly towards it. Forget the 'you're a jerk book' this person was going into his 'league of fellow rule breakers'….notebook…(there really weren't very many fellow rule breakers). Boy was this person breaking the rules! That lit room led to a lounge that had a whole wall window (he forgot what they were called) which outside that room led to another porch. Great minds think alike. Time to congratulate this 'joining the club' person. His smile faded when he heard a thump sound. That's not good._ I better help them before Katara's light sleep hearing gets both of us in trouble._

He didn't know what to expect but he certainly hadn't expected to see Lin sprawled halfway on a couch as if she had been trying to climb onto it but lost the energy. _Stupid leg, get with the program!_ He finally made it over gently picking her up when his leg gave out and he fell back with her on his lap. "Sorry! Sorry!" he said trying to move away fearing that his leg would get chopped off now.

"Go away." she hissed pulling herself to a sitting position.

He didn't remember her looking this bad when they were fighting the Red Lotus, she had carried his injured rear back to the airship for Kyoshi's sake! "Look I know you don't want to be forced on bed rest, trust me it is boring as hell..but you should…" he trailed off unsure of how anyone could convince Lin Beifong to do anything she didn't want to. Now that she was without armor he noticed she was holding her arm in the position a cast would keep it in and her breathing was a little ragged. Her back had a large deep bruise and her right calve had a red leathery burn which must have hurt like hell. He might hate bed rest but he didn't hate it _that_ much! "So…um…heard you did some pretty nice bending against what's her face." he said trying to break the ice.

"Heard you bit a guy." Lin glanced back at him with a raised brow.

"Well what ever gets the job done." he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "-He tasted like crap by the way." this caused a small smile to tug at the corners of her mouth. "So…"he seemed to be at a loss for words, despairing as seconds of silence went by._ Dang it Bumi think!_

"Do you have any idea how painful it is watching you when you don't know what to say?" The woman finally said frowning at him.

"Yeah well I guess you would know all about pain Miss 'I am all about being anti-bandages'" he shot back crossing his arms.

"What does that even mean?! Honestly you can be such a child sometimes."

"Well you can be such a bloody hellen stubborn…injured person!" his raised voiced ceased immediately, both holding their breathes watching the door for two minuets strait before turning back to each other. Bumi glared reaching under his shirt and proceeded to unwind the long strip of bandages that were wrapped around his chest.

"What are you doing?" Lin sighed in annoyance.

"Building a signal fire, I thought we could burn these." he said sarcastically making her grin. Which faded when he moved to wrap them around her torso over her form fitting white tank top giving a final tug to tie them tightly in place. "If you're gona be a big baby about getting your boo boos kissed I'm gona fix you up instead." he said clenching his teeth-not having those on him hurt rather smartly.

"You are not kissing anything on me sasquatch." she crossed her arms noticing that the bandages took away some of the pain. Who knew mister goof could be sarcastic? She rather liked his brand-very dry. "Stop that!" she hissed seeing him unwind his wrist bandages and tied them around her burnt calve. What was he thinking?

"Hm? Did you say something bandage hater?" he asked with a coy smile.

"Must not like em much yourself if you are giving them all to me."

"Just trying to make you a convert." He said playfully. _Oh dear Kyoshi keep that wrist straight. Beifongs can smell fear..they are like…what would happen if a flying boar, a saber-tooth mooselion, and a wolfbat had hooked up. Don't show pain_. He couldn't help chuckling at that last thought. There had to be something even more dangerous, clever, and beautiful than the mutant those three would have made.

"You find yourself pretty funny don't you?" the easing of her hurt somewhat had put her in a less miserable mood, but not by much. It wasn't much but her torso was without a doubt pretty happy with her right now.

"Not really, I use my humor as a diversion so beautiful women won't notice I am mercilessly flirting with them."

Her smile faded at this."Well…at least your pick up lines don't consist of 'How many children do you want to have when we are married?' or 'It is simply a _crime_ you are single, it would be an honor to buy you a drink sometime. You know your pictures really don't do you_ justice_.'"

"Bloody hell! Who said that last one?!" the new bender gasped in horror.

"Tarrlok when we first met and he was trying to brownnose everyone with power." She hung her head to stifle a laugh when Bumi doubled over and acted like he was puking everywhere complete with outstretched arms and wide motions. Her stifle failed. "Take your bandages back," she said when the laughter died down feeling a sudden ache in her chest . She felt empty again. "clearly you are delusional without them."

"Oh I doubt it, I most likely would have puked everywhere if I was there." his joking tone died down when he saw a morose look on her face.

"Not about that." she shook her head turning so she was able to look straight out the window at the night sky which had decided tonight it would be the first time in awhile it would be clear enough to see thousands of tiny stars sparkling across space. They were beautiful.

He leaned back in the couch joining her star gazing deciding to use the distraction to slip his sling over her injured arm. She didn't seem to take her eyes off the sky. Part of him wanted her to, the other wanted to watch her stare at it so he could see the moon casting an ethereal glow around her making her appear like she was made of ivory with deep emerald eye and her silver hair seemed to shine in its light. In the daytime she looked just as lovely but in a warrior queen sort of way. Lin Beifong was no princess and when or if she decided to drop her scowl and smile however small it was made her whole face light up. The wild man was quite willing to trip over himself (literally if need be) to see her lips give a tiny upward twitch. "What about then?"

"When you said you flirted with beautiful women." the woman said softly.

"Pretty sure since I'm the one doing it I would know."

"You're an idiot Bumi." she said without her usual sharpness sounding more tired than anything.

"Do you have any idea how painful it is to see Lin Beifong not make any sense?" he returned the barb with a grin.

"Tell Katara to keep you on your bed rest longer because your eyes are broken too. I'm not pretty okay?" she stood up suddenly with her hands on her hips. "Stop being a stupid joker and go to bed." she ordered turning to leave but was caught by her uninjured arm.

"Hey! Whoa! No you don't! Who said you weren't pretty?" he huffed.

"Anyone that isn't my mother! I'm a boring as hell sarcastic shriveled up disfigured old spinster playing at being a cop to make up for the fact that I have nothing else to contribute to society!" she yelled not realizing tears were now trailing down her cheeks. "You're a stupid blind cretin Bumi, at least I am honest with myself unlike you who is still trying to keep a strait face when you claim I am pretty!"

His face contorted into a look of anger, he was trying to think up a reply but words weren't coming, he was just so angry! Tenzin was the idiot not him! He ruined her. She was pretty! Whoever says she wasn't and made her feel like that…he wouldn't mind getting his hands on them!

"Nothing to say?" she sneered. "Don't I look pretty when I do that? I'm not pretty you moron!" she snarled pointing to her face.

Finally deciding to go with his inner crazy gut he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Any resistance she put up wouldn't make him let go now he decided wrapping one arm around her waist pulling her closer, letting his fingers run through her hair burying them in the silky strands of silver holding her head in place. Any sound she made was stifled when the kiss was slowed down and she unwittingly parted her lips. She seemed to surrender and its passion was renewed as one of her pale hands gripped his shoulder and the other moved to rest on his cheek. He would have never thought she would have tasted of cinnamon or that he would ever get close enough to smell the faint scent of lavender in her hair. His hand had slowly moved itself from her hair to brush away her tears as the kiss finally ended and he rested his forehead against hers. "Are too." he mumbled as if he was a child trying to make a point.

She looked decidedly shocked at the exchange feeling her cheeks warm. "Are not." she countered not liking him threatening to ruin her solitary lifestyle with his existence and persistence to follow her everywhere whenever he visited. At the same time though a small part of her did like seeing someone stupid enough not to be afraid of her let alone loudly ask her on a date in front of her entire unit. She really wasn't as pretty as other girls or even women her own age. She had a battle worn appearance complete with scars everywhere and a constant scowl. Her skin was too pale being more firm than soft and her hair had been grey since her mid thirties. No one knew her age and no one had the guts enough to guess. She was better off alone where there would never be another Tenzin to find someone prettier who wanted kids or someone who got sick of her because of her job (not that she would blame them). The final reason of course was that when you were a cop, especially a chief, loved ones were more of a liability that could be used by criminals as leverage or simply killed as a strike against you.

"Are too." _was she really that daft?_ If it wasn't for her hair (rather silky hair) being grey, she would look like a woman in her early or mid thirties. Her skin was smooth and its paleness gave her an almost spirit-like look. Her eyes were expressive and when she wanted to she could make the funniest faces to mock people. When she was in interrogation mode she would have crossed arms and a raised brow (which he liked) add in those battle scars which gave her a real 'I will kill you without a second thought' look and all the criminals in Republic City would be turning themselves in to avoid being arrested by her. Oh and he couldn't very well forget those sparkling teeth and lips either. She was gorgeous and unique unlike all those other 'beauties' who all looked the same, Lin was a breed all her own. Good luck finding someone else in the world like her.

"You're an idiot." she whispered, her forehead still pressed against his.

"Don't deny my humor, you think I am hot." He smirked, he would make sure she felt pretty and really knock the lights out of anyone who said otherwise. Their voices hadn't seemed to reach much higher from a whisper to a soft mumble. Bumi at that point had sat them both down on the couch because his leg was so pained he had considered just cutting it off and being done with it. Peg legs were fashionable right? Nice seaworthy look. She shook her head leaning against his shoulder. The day's trials, the lateness, and her own injuries had finally seemed to be making her fatigued. He was in a bit too much pain to be sleeping right now so he merely sat there alternating between watching the sky and watching her face as she slept.

_You missed out Tenzin._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Katara was running from room to room (as fast as an old lady could at least) trying to find her missing son. She knew something was wrong when the door was cracked open. Kya had just woken up and was a little muddled claiming he was there when she went to sleep. He must have snuck off! With his injuries?! She knew he could be a bit strong willed but this was foolish. Well…that wasn't the first time anyone used that adjective in the same sentence as his name. She would give him a real piece of her mind, that's for sure!

The waterbender had checked every room she could tempted to call the rest of the house to search for him when she noticed someone had left the lights on in the lounge. One of the teenagers no doubt, they would get an equal talking to as well if they hadn't cleaned up before they left leaving the light on. Katara shook her head and smiled, she really had become the crabby old lady she swore in her youth she would never become with a scoff. She entered the room quietly and she was able to hear Bumi's soft snoring (he was luckily quieter than Tenzin-you would think it would be the other way around) There was someone else? She thought confused silently making her way to the other side of the couch to see Bumi's arm (which was not in it's sling!) resting on top of a woman who was nuzzled against him with her head resting between his shoulder and the crook of his neck. Her torso was wrapped in what she recognized as the same bandages she had force wrapped Bumi in before sending him to bed. His wrist bandages were wrapped around her leg and the missing sling held her arm instead. She was quite startled by this sight, his arms were wrapped protectively around Lin Beifong and he was still alive.

When she had first saw her with Tenzin she held her tongue but she knew from the very beginning it wouldn't end well, they had nothing in common. Perhaps she should have and saved the woman's heart. Katara had been trying to find a way to make up for it since but it seemed her little wild man had taken care of that for her. They were adorable together and both had small smiles on their faces as they slept. The waterbender covered her mouth with her hand biting her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. Just wait until Toph hears about this! If that troublemaking old hag ever stopped her world touring she would probably get a kick out of it. No doubt the old earthbender was going to make Lin's life a nightmare with her teasing about her daughter having a thing for airbenders and joking about her getting back at her ex with his brother. Giving the dozing benders one last mischievous smile she snuck out softly closing the door behind her. Search party was off it seemed and she would have to make sure no one went near this hall either. Bumi was finally being quiet about being forced to lay around all day, it was a bloody miracle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Aww. T.T so sweet. I was feeling kinda down when I wrote this. Hope you guys enjoyed the reading experience though. It wasn't as funny but it's a Linumi and there needs to be way more of these. (don't usually write kissing scenes either) Man I think writing these are harder since I have no idea what you like in a Lin fic. I can write you good Greek Mythology and good Zelda but I am kinda feeling my way in the dark here and I haven't learned the seismic sense yet. Love you all you beautiful people.**

**-Priestess **


End file.
